1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coupled computers forming coupled computers which are capable of conducting a transfer of a large amount of data with each other, and a method of coupling the computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a large number of computers have been coupled to form an ensemble-type super computer, and this aggregate of computers is used as a server forming a data center of an ASP (Application Service Provider) or is used as a super computer performing a large scale scientific calculation. The coupling between each computer is generally served by codes.
In a case where an ensemble-type super computer is formed by forming a cluster connection of a large number of computers, the volume of such an ensemble of an entire super computer becomes an enormous size which is extremely inconvenient.
Furthermore, there exists a problem in that the codes coupling each computer become a huge volume which makes an entire accommodating space big. Moreover, there exists a problem in that a linking operation of each computer was extremely cumbersome as well as time consuming.
An object of the present invention is therefore to solve the foregoing problems.